


kitten

by littleangelava



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression, Baby Harry, Diapers, F/M, Little Harry, Mommy Kink, Nap Time, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Play, kitten ears, kitten play, mdlb, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: little!harry explores his kitten side. read tags!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> ABDL AND MDLB THEMES! thanks for all your comments and kudos on my other works (:

“Mumma!” Harry called you from down the hall, you were doing a bit of laundry while he napped. He was always fussy after he awoke, so you tended to him quickly.  
“Yes, baby? Did someone wake up fussy?” You cooed to him, sitting beside him on the bed, carding your fingers through his distraught hair. He purred, closing his eyes.   
“M’ not fussy.” He mumbled, a pout forming on his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Mumma wasn’t here, got lonely.”   
You cooed, “Aw angel, mommy was just doing some laundry. Can’t have dirty clothes for my little boy can we?” He shook his head, his curls flying about as he did. You placed a warm hand on his tummy, trailing down to check his diaper. He squirmed as you slipped a finger inside, finding that he was indeed wet.   
“Mummy.” He whined, closing his legs shut and forcing your hands away.   
You gave him a stern look, “I’m just checking you, baby. Since you won’t tell me when you need a change, do you?” You teased, watching him blush. He buried his head in a nearby pillow, sprawling out on his tummy comfortably.   
You lay down with him, pulling him into your side so he can rest his head on your shoulder. Harry purrs, eyes closing in content.   
“Need teddy.” He mumbles, blindly reaching out for his cuddly stuffed bear. You chuckle, finding him and setting him in his arms, Harry squealed and tucked him into his chest.   
“We have to get up soon, bug.” You patted his bottom, rubbing it soothingly. It was something he always liked. Harry whined, a big pout forming on his lips.   
“But don’t you wanna be a big boy today and go for a trip to the mall? Doesn’t that sound fun?” You watched as Harry thought about it for a moment, but then turned back to pouting.   
“I has to be big boy, no fun.” He mumbled, gripping the material of your shirt. He gripped a fist into it.   
“But big boys get to have fun too, yeah? They get to go to the mall and try on pretty clothes.” You reminded him, rubbing your hand across his bare back comfortingly. Harry always loved a fun trip to the mall, but little harry, not so much. He preferred to stay home. So it took a lot of coaxing.   
“Pwetty clothes?” He asked, turning his head towards you, his bright green eyes hopeful. You nodded, kissing his forehead.   
“Lots of pretty clothes, baby. We could even get you some panties for fun. Would you like that?” He wrinkled his nose at the idea.  
“I like my nappies more, mumma.” He blushed, biting his lip at his own confession. You stroked his hair.   
“We can order some more of those too, but you have to get up first, baby. You need a change and we need to go soon.” It was only mid afternoon, no rush, but it did always take Harry a bit to get out of his mindset.   
Harry rolled over sprawling out on his tummy again. You slapped his padded bum, reminding him to get up.   
Laying out a nice pair of jeans and a sweater for Harry, you got yourself dressed into nicer clothes than just sweatpants. Settling with jeans and shirt.   
“Mummaaaaa, don’t wanna wear that.” He whined, pointing at the clothes you laid out.   
“Awww love, come on. Let’s not fight mommy on this, yeah?” You cuddled him, patting his bottom. Harry pouted but let you change him out of his diaper and into a soft pair of boxers and help him into his jeans. Harry put his sweater on himself.   
———————  
Harry was big again, strolling around the mall with you. You’d stopped into a few stores and bought some little things, Harry finding some scented candles he loved.   
You both ended up stopping in front of a sexish type shop. The only reason it was actually in the mall was because it had all the sexy stuff in the back, and more normal merchandise in the front. Occasionally you would stop by and grab some toys you wanted to use for Harry, but you hadn’t gone in there together.   
You pulled a confused Harry to the back of the store, watching as a deep red blush spread across his face. He took his lip between his teeth.   
The wall was lined with all sorts of things, lingerie, vibrators, plugs, collars, etc. Harry’s eyes widened as he took it all in.  
“Would you wanna pick something out, baby?” You whispered to him, his form tensing as you placed a warm hand on the small of his back. His hair flew as he shook his head, too nervous to even look too long at any of the items.   
“No? Aw come on, I’ll even let you pick out two things. No need to be nervous, it’s just us.” You reminded him, kissing his warm cheek.   
He nodded, “O-Okay.” Harry was not expecting this out of the shopping trip, he was a bit embarrassed, and excited. His eyes skimmed over the collars, his cock twitching a little at the thought of wearing one. He was about to speak before his eyes landed on a different section of the store.   
The wall was lined with puppy and kitten ears, tail plugs, collars with bells, and toys. You must have noticed his lingering gaze on the section, seeing as you guided him over to it.   
“You wanna try some of this out?” You asked. What surprised Harry was there was no disgust in your tone. How could you not be grossed out by this? He was always a bit ashamed to admit he was into kitten play, though it was easy for him to tell you his fantasies about being babied and wearing diapers.   
“U-Um, no. I was just looking.” He mumbled, eyes chained to the floor. You chuckled, plucking a fluffy pair of kitten ears off the wall. They were baby pink, which was secretly one of Harry’s favorite colors.   
“Not even these? They’d look very cute on you, angel.” You whispered, mindful that you were in public. Harry’s head remained down, nervous to look up. He didn’t know how you were so nonchalant about this.   
“Harry, look up, yeah?” You tapped his chin, raising a brow. Harry’s eyes widened and he blushed when he saw the item in your hands. Before he could protest you slipped them in his messy hair, situating them comfortably behind his ears.   
You pushed him in front of the mirror that was placed on the wall, wrapping your arms around his tummy.   
“Look how cute, my little kitten.” You kissed his cheek. Harry gazed at himself in the mirror, eyes chained to the fluffy ears in his hair. He quite liked the way they looked, he felt cute.   
“Yeah?” He mumbled, holding off a smile. He took them out of his hair, feeling the soft fabric on the pad of his thumb.   
“Yes, baby. Let’s get them, yeah? How about we try out a collar too, and maybe one of these tails?” You asked, hoping you weren’t pressuring too much. Harry shyly nodded.   
“But,” He stuttered, biting his lip. “Not one of the plugs just yet? Maybe one of the tie on ones?” He asked shyly, reaching out to feel the soft fur of one of them. He secretly couldn’t wait to try it on and look over himself in the mirror.   
“Sure, baby. Whatever you want.” You let him pick out a tail that matched the ears, walking up to the register.   
Once you had paid you two both headed home again.   
——————————  
You let Harry unpack his things while you cooked dinner, just simple spaghetti. Harry ran up to your room quickly, tossing the bag onto the bed.   
He blushed again when he pulled out the tail and ears, loving the feeling of the fur. He bit his lip, slowly sliding them into his hair. He picked up the fluffy tail, fiddling with it before tying it snugly around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling awfully silly, yet a bit excited. He was half hard in his pants.   
Gazing at his bum in the mirror, he loved the way the tail hung between his legs. He gave his bum a little shake, grinning as he watched it wag.   
He jumped when he heard a knock on the bedroom door, “Harry, baby? Dinner’s ready.” You spoke softly. You didn’t want to barge in if he was trying his new stuff on.   
“Uh-okay be there in a sec!” He called back, heat rising to his face. In that moment he felt silly, looking at his form, a tail between his legs. He almost wanted to return them to the store, and bury these desires back where they belonged.   
He discarded the items back in the bag and sat down at the table for dinner.   
———————  
After dinner, Harry didn’t mention anything about the pet play just yet, but rather slipped into his little space. He clung to you as you were finishing up a movie, his head finding a comfy spot on your shoulder.   
You clicked the movie off, Harry looked up at you with wide eyes, expecting you to be angry with him. Only to find you had a small smile on your face, and stroked back the hair from his forehead.   
“Is someone feeling little?” You spoke softly, adding a kiss on his forehead to remind him he wasn’t bothering you. Harry pouted, and nodded. He was secretly hoping you wouldn’t notice, but it was better this way.   
“We better get a nappy and a onesie on you then huh?” You cooed, grabbing his hand before he could whine and dragging him along to the bedroom.   
“M-Momma stop.” Harry spoke, pausing before he laid down on the bed. You looked at him with concern, “What baby?”   
“Can I wear my kitten ears?” He whispered shyly, thumb teetering in and out of his mouth. You grinned.   
“Of course you can, my little kitten. Do you wanna be my little baby kitten tonight?” You cooed to him, rubbing his toned tummy. He nodded shyly, a giggle escaping his plush lips. Your eyes lit up.   
“Yeah? Come here so Mommy can put these on you.” You situated the fluffy pink ears in his hair, kissing his lips lightly.   
“Now, it’s diaper time for you, mister.” You pointed a finger at the blushing boy, giving him a kiss on the nose when he pouted.   
Once you had gotten him diapered and dressed into some cozy pajamas, you two resumed the movie. This time, Harry laid with his back to your chest, your legs sprawled out parallel. Harry had his kitten ears on, his face still red from the ordeal. Every once in a while you’d rub behind his ears, and he’d let out a content purr, almost like a hum.   
“Mumma? M’sleepy.” He mumbled, letting his head go slack against your chest.   
You kissed his temple, reaching your hand down to check his diaper, it had been a while since you changed him. “I see someone’s wet too, yeah? We’ll go get my little baby changed and ready for bed.” You cooed to him, his face going red.   
Harry laid down on the bed, already having stripped himself of his pants. You got him a new diaper, and the changing supplies, rubbing his tan thigh.   
You untaped his wet diaper, “Oh my, someone’s wet huh?” You teased, giggling as he wrinkled his nose. Soon enough he was changed and back into his pajamas, you helped him brush his teeth and get tucked into bed.   
You cuddled him to you, his back to your front, hand on his full tummy. “Goodnight, little one. Sweet dreams.” You kissed the back of his neck. He let out a content hum, making a kissy noise back, too lazy to turn his head to give you a proper one.


End file.
